The present invention relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to a system and method for impact detection of an imaging system undergoing a force, impact, shock, or vibration event.
A typical imaging system comprises a source and a detector. An x-ray imaging system includes an x-ray source and an x-ray detector. Many x-ray detectors used in an x-ray imaging system comprise an image intensifier. However, many image intensifiers are being replaced by flat panel detectors on high-end imaging systems. A flat panel detector is more fragile and significantly more expensive than an image intensifier. It is known that mobile imaging systems can be subjected to random force, impact, shock and vibration during transport and/or positioning. Hence, the flat panel detector can create a reliability challenge for the imaging system that can be subjected to random force, impact, shock and vibration during transport and/or positioning.
The primary limitation of an imaging system having a flat panel detector is that there is not a reliable way to detect and document force, impact, shock, or vibration events that occur outside the warranty limits of the system. Unless a means exists to detect and document the force, impact, shock, or vibration events, the cost of replacing a damaged flat panel detector can result in a significant monetary burden for a manufacturer of the imaging system.
In addition to the source and detector, the typical imaging system comprises a main assembly and a support assembly. The main assembly may support the support assembly, and may include the source and/or the detector. The support assembly is typically coupled to the main assembly. The support assembly typically includes the source and/or the detector, and may also include an apparatus to support a subject undergoing imaging. For mobile imaging systems, the main assembly typically includes wheels for moving and/or positioning the imaging system. The support assembly can include roller bearings or wheels also. The main assembly and/or the support assembly typically performs functions that require more precise motion, position accuracy and repeatability, such as acquiring data for a three-dimensional scan. Force, impact, shock, or vibration damage to the main assembly and/or the support assembly associated with mechanical movement of the imaging system may reduce the position accuracy and repeatability. Periodic maintenance can be performed to test and recalibrate the main assembly and/or the support assembly. But the periodic maintenance can be performed less frequently if it is known that the main assembly and/or the support assembly is not been subject to high force, impact, shock, or vibration events during relocation or movement of the imaging system. Hence there exists a need for adapting an efficient mechanism to detect, document and indicate force, impact, shock, or vibration events occurring with an imaging system.